overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Veil
Hollow Veil is the second ending theme for Isekai Quartet. It is performed by Nonoc. Characters By Appearance * Darkness * Aqua * Satou Kazuma * Megumin * Ram * Rem * Beatrice * Emilia * Natsuki Subaru * Rhiner Neumann * Vooren Grantz * Matheus Johan Weiss * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Tanya von Degurechaff * Wilibald Koenig * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Cocytus * Albedo * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Roswaal L Mathers * Puck * Ainz Ooal Gown Lyrics Kanji= ねぇ　春を告げる あたたかく白い華 灰色の空に　溶けていくよ 拾い集めてた　言の葉の破片 掴みとるたびに　独りの感覚 不意に救われた君の場所まで行けば 報われるのかな いつかの僕らは 笑えるほど綺麗な嘘つき cry　春を告げる あたたかく白い華 通り過ぎた日々　優しくて ねぇ　最後にしよう 躊躇いも切なさも 灰色の空に　溶けていくよ まだ寒さ残る　季節の隙間に ポケットの中で　隠してつなぐ手 脆く壊れそうな　かすかな温度さえも 確かめていこう 鮮やかなまま 僕らを近づけてく黄昏 cry　手を伸ばせば まだそこに居るようで 香りの色が眩いんだ ねぇ君と見てた 空はあの日と同じ オレンジを抱いて　滲んでゆく 漂うように過ぎゆく日々に 僕たちが残した足跡は 時に色濃く　時に儚く 不器用でも　続くよ cry　手を伸ばせば まだそこに居るようで 香りの色が眩いんだ ねぇ　春を告げる あたたかく白い華 灰色の空に　逢いに行くよ |-|Romaji= nee haru wo tsugeru atatakaku shiroi hana haiiro no sora ni tokete yuku yo hiroiatsumeteta kotonoha no hahen tsukamitoru tabi ni hitori no kankaku fui ni sukuwareta kimi no basho made yukeba mukuwareru no ka na itsuka no bokura wa waraeru hodo kirei na usotsuki cry haru wo tsugeru atatakaku shiroi hana toorisugita hibi yasashikute nee saigo ni shiyou tamerai mo setsunasa mo haiiro no sora ni tokete yuku yo mada samusa nokoru kisetsu no sukima ni poketto no naka de kakushite tsunagu te moroku kowaresou na kasuka na ondo sae mo tashikamete yukou azayaka na mama bokura wo chikazuketeku tasogare cry te wo nobaseba mada soko ni iru you de kaori no iro ga mabayuin da nee kimi to miteta sora wa ano hi to onaji orenji wo daite nijinde yuku tadayou you ni sugiyuku hibi ni bokutachi ga nokoshita ashiato wa toki ni iro koku toki ni hakanaku bukiyou demo tsuzuku yo cry te wo nobaseba mada soko ni iru you de kaori no iro ga mabayuin da nee haru wo tsugeru atatakaku shiroi hana haiiro no sora ni ai ni yuku yo |-|English= Hey, tell spring Warm white flowers It will melt into the gray sky A piece of the leaf of the word I was picking up Every time I grab it, I feel alone If you go to your suddenly saved place Will you be rewarded Someday we will A beautiful liar that makes you laugh Telling Cry Spring Warm white flowers The days that passed by me were gentle Hey last Hesitation and sadness It will melt into the gray sky It's still cold. Hands hidden and connected in pockets Even the fragile and fragile temperature Let's check Stay vivid Twilight bringing us closer If you reach for Cry Still seems to be there The color of the scent was dazzling Hey you saw The sky is the same as that day Hold the orange and bleed In the days that drift past The footprints we left Sometimes dark, sometimes fleeting Even clumsy will continue If you reach for Cry Still seems to be there The color of the scent is dazzling Hey, tell spring Warm white flowers I'm going to meet the gray sky Trivia * This song appears at the end of Isekai Quartet Episode 05. * The artist is the same one that made the song for Re:Zero OVA Movie. * "Hollow Veil" by Nonoc, was included in the Kanata no Astra Opening and released on August 7, 2019. Category:Music Category:Ending Themes